Yuudachi Afternoon Shower
by Elegant Soul
Summary: A songfic. The SVU squad on a rainy afternoon, with some spiritual moments.


Hello. This is my first story. Please, be kind. Please no reviews on how awful the story is. I hope the story is okay. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I didn't create the show. The song "Yuudachi (Afternoon Shower,)" is the opening song of a Japanese Animation entitled "Boogiepop Phantom." I didn't translate the song; I found it on another website. I don't know how accurate the translation is, so I apologize if there's anything wrong.

( ) Japanese lyrics  
' ' English lyrics

Oh, there are some surreal moments in the story. Also, the last two lines of the last verse, in my small opinion, express how the characters feel sometimes.

"Yuudachi (Afternoon Shower)"

The clouds over New York foreshadowed rain. However, that didn't matter to the police and SVU squad as they surround the warehouse district near the ocean that afternoon. After finding the bodies of murdered siblings, the Special Victims Unit uncovered a group of pedophiles who adopt orphans, but only for their own twisted pleasures. They soon tracked down the warehouses where the perpetrators' headquarters were located, and where the children were being held.

In about an hour, the perpetrators were arrested and the children were rescued. The SVU squad was almost done, when it started to rain.

"Well, this just made my day," Munch said, looking up at the sky.

"Fin, do you mind some extra company on the way to the station?" Elliot asked. "I had to loan my car to another officer to drive the remainder children to Services."

"Not a problem. Come on Munch, show me where you parked the car," Fin said, noticing the rain continue to fall. "This is not a good place to stay. Better find somewhere else to wait for us. I don't want the captain scolding us because we let you wait in the rain."

Elliot responded with a small smile, as he motioned for them to go. Munch and Fin then ran off to get the car, as Olivia and Elliot looked for a better place to wait.

_(Sono hi gogo kara higure ni kakete  
Karui yuudachi ga toori sugita  
Soshite bokura wa umi no chikaku  
Mureta ha sufaru to ashita)  
'That afternoon a light sunshower passed by  
And we were near the ocean  
We ran across the wet asphalt'_

"See anywhere we can wait?" Elliot asked, as he looked around.

"How about over there?" Olivia said, indicating another warehouse, only this one had better roofing to shelter them from the rain. Elliot nodded back in agreement. He and Olivia then ran under the roof of the other warehouse. They looked up at the sky, as they waited for Munch and Fin to pick them up.

_(Tsubureta usugurai ga souko no kage de  
Shibaraku sora wo miagete ame wo shinori da)  
'In the shadows of a dark beat down warehouse  
We stared up and hid from the rain for a while'  
_  
Elliot was getting frustrated waiting. He wanted to know if the ringleader was going to be charged with the murders and the longer he didn't know, the more agitated he became. Just then he heard a song. The song didn't have any words, but the song calmed him, and made him feel relaxed. Where did the song come from? The only one who was with Elliot was Olivia, so he decided to ask her.

"What's that song?" Elliot asked.

"Pardon?" Olivia asked.

"That song you were singing," Elliot said.

"Elliot, I wasn't singing," Olivia said.

Elliot was now baffled on the origin of the song. If it wasn't Olivia singing, then who was it? Elliot was about to ask her, when Olivia said something.

"Munch and Fin are here. Let's go," Olivia said, seeing the car stop near them. Elliot only nodded back and entered the car.

_(Kimi ga kuchizusamu boku wa kiiteru  
kiki wo boi no nai merodii  
Kiete shimau kurai chiisana koede  
yagete tokirete shimau)  
'You are humming to yourself, I am listening  
to a melody I never heard of  
In such a soft voice almost fading  
and soon disappearing'  
/_

"Nice going," Fin said to Munch, as the detectives sat waiting in the car, stuck in traffic.

"Hey, you said to turn right," Munch retorted.

"I did not. I said that it was okay to turn left," Fin said.

"I heard the word 'right,'" Munch said.

"Hey, you two in front, stop fighting, or I'll have to separate you both," Elliot said from the backseat.

Munch and Fin then looked at each other.

"Okay," Munch grumbled, then he went back looking at the road.

"Fine," Fin mumbled, then he turned to look out of the window, and their argument was soon forgotten.

_(Kame ni tonai he mukau michi wa  
Hitori juudai de tsutsureta  
Futari de donna koto hanashi taka wa  
Osoraku kimi mo oboetenai da no)  
'On the way home to the city  
We were caught in a trafficjam  
What we talked about together  
You probably don't remember either'_

Elliot sighed as he leaned back into the seat. He knew getting upset wouldn't solve anything, so he tried to think of something else. He tried listening to the radio, but what he heard didn't help his mood. Elliot then thought of the song that he heard when he was at the warehouse district. The song once again brought him tranquility.

_(Najiote shiranai hito no kanashii nyuu sutoru  
dare ka no tsumaranai bara to kanagareta)  
'The radio played a sad news of some stranger  
and someone's boring ballad'  
/_

George Huang looked up from the document he was writing. He was providing support for Casey Novak's argument that the people who adopted the orphans were actually pedophiles. Unfortunately for Huang, writing this document was tougher than he thought. The perpetrators were almost too perfect disguising themselves as good parents. He knew there was a way to reveal the truth, but he couldn't think of how he could accomplish it. He looked at Casey, who was sitting across from him, writing notes on her opening argument. George decided to stop writing for now, when he heard a mysterious song. The song somehow inspired him, and then he knew what evidence that he could use that would prove the perpetrators' guilt. George quickly wrote down the idea.

"That's a nice song you were singing," George said, not looking up from his writing. "Thank you."

Casey then stopped writing and looked at George.

"What did you say?" Casey asked, as George stopped writing, and looked at her.

"The song you were singing," George said. "What was that song? I have never heard it before."

"Huang . . . I wasn't singing," Casey said, looking confused.

"You weren't?" George said, baffled.

"You said something after that," Casey said.

"I did?" George said, and searched his memory. "I don't remember saying anything else."

Before George and Casey could discuss the odd event further, the detectives walked inside the station. George and Casey quickly dismissed the unusual event out of their minds, as they got up and started talking to the detectives about the arrest and what they found out.

_(Kimi ga kuchisamu boku no shiranai uta  
Taeri no kunagareteku  
Hanashi kake o toshite kotoba o sana zutto  
Sore wa tokirete shimau)  
'You are humming a song I don't know  
It's helplessly flowing around  
I try to say something and I search for the words  
But they all fade away'_

Soon Captain Cragen came out of his office, and everyone stopped talking to hear what he had to say.

"Well?" Elliot asked.

"We have enough evidence to charge that group for sexual abusing the children," Cragen said. "However the evidence linking the leader to the murders is circumstantial. It's going to be difficult booking him on that charge."

Cragen then noticed the upset and disappointed expressions on everyone's faces.

"See if there's anything that was found at the warehouses that actually links him to the murders," Cragen said, and then he went back inside his office. After he left, everyone sat down at their respectful desk, and started working.

"Elliot?" Olivia said, making Elliot look up from his work.

"Yes?" Elliot responded.

"That song you thought you heard while we were waiting for Munch and Fin, how did it go?" Olivia asked.

"It sounded like . . . well, to tell you the truth, I don't think I can properly recreate it," Elliot admitted, then he thought of the song before he spoke again. "The only thing I know is that song brought me peace."

Olivia just nodded in response, then she and Elliot went back to work.

As everyone was working, the empyreal song was heard, encouraging them that what they are doing is good.

_(Kimi ga kuchizusamu boku wa kiiteru  
merodii wa oboeteinai  
Fushi na teshimauono mamoru kiieru mono  
Hon no sukoshi no chikai)  
'I don't remember the melody  
that you were humming and I was listening to  
The things we lose, the things we can protect  
It's only a small difference'_


End file.
